Nine Lives
by Aeternam
Summary: He's lost it. The smoke hit his nose before he realized exact what had just happened. He's a monster.


[[ AN: Okay so this is a work in progress! Feel free to read!

I'm basing my Pip off of one I read about (if the author finds this let me have the link to your story so I can credit you!) and other Damien's I RP with. ]]

"It had to happen sooner or later! I mean really, no one can take that much bullying on a regular bases without something being wrong with them."

"I get where you're coming from, but I'm sure none of us saw these signs before hands due to the fact we actually believed nothing was wrong to begin with...we should have kept a better eye on the boy."

"Boy? I'd hardly refer to him as a boy now, being as grown up as he is; and to think he had a scholarship to Cambridge Univeristy this year...and a freshmen at that."

"He set fire to any chance of getting out of this pathetic town..."

"...literally."

Pip opened his caramel eyes and looked out the barred window; three and a half years of being caught of the tide of Psye Mental Insitution stationed in the most shittest part of North Carolina, only to be shipped down back to the hell hole know as South Park to slave the remainder of his days at least 20 miles away from his parents. Everything was blur in his head, and everytime he tried to remember a massive migrane took the place of the memories Pip needed. A small wave of foot steps that slowly increased in volume were honing to his "room", voices hidden behind each echo; although proven no longer a danger to society Pip was still taken care of at some sort of gun point, sadly enough, most of the time it wasn't always metaphorical. Sitting up and kicking the sheets of his body, the bony englishmen tossed his legs over the side of his bed to greet the oncoming people that were about to barge inside.

"...still think we should use a straight jacket Dr. Thorn, the risks of the child lashing out -"

"Are next to nothing Nurse Remnaut, so please refrain from spreading your panic to the other staff members. Besides, it's as you've said, Pip is a pyromaniac; hiding his weaknesses by fire. We've taken measures to remove anything that can light fires on the path from here to the entrance..."

Dr. Thorn rounded the corner that led to his door with a smile on her face, then opened it with much confidence. "...so I suggest the energy that's being wasted on the infinite amounts of ifs be turned into dexterity to help keep back other patients." Nurse Remnaut wavered slightly, then slowly peeled her gaze from the ground and back up to the doctor before finding Pip. If she had met the boy outside of this hospital he would've come across as the kindest soul she'd ever met; the shoulder length hair he had as a child and all the way through his middle school years was burned away in the fire, but a stranger would've just thought he had cut it. Light patches of skin on the back of his hands, below and slowly creeping up his jawline, and a huge gash on his back took place of the once terrible scars, but the pleasent gaze he'd give would distract a person from starring at the wounds for too long. All in all, it would be a complete and utter mystery as to why he was here, but unless you where there at South Park High on the day he lost it, it would forever remain exactly that, a mystery.

Pip kept his gaze on Dr. Thorn, ignoring Remnaut completely as he got his to feet. "Where's the platoon of security? I was certain paranoia would beat common sense yet again and have me pinned inbetween the walls...unless by some miracle my release date has finally stopped moving...?"

He was supposed to leave two months ago, but constant in fighting with the staff and the current mayor of South Park (the last one was fired - pun not intended - due to the lack of backbone to do something substancial for the citizens after the accident) gave cause to force his freedom even farther away.

"As a matter of fact you are free to go," Dr. Thorn said rather chipperly, taking another bold step forward while fixing her bun. "But we have to inform you of the dangers and risks, consequences included, as we escort you back to your home town."

"Rules to follow my chains," Pip said with a heavy monotone as he got closer to his caretakers, who then gave him a quick check up before guiding him away to the exit.

"Well yes, but I assure you it's not as doom inspiring as you seem to think. Just simple things, like minor misdemeners carry more weight for you, like DUIs and theft. It goes without saying you are to continue your medication, and if you show signs of having another episode you are to call us immediatly so we can get you. This will unfortunuatly keep you in here for much longer that three years, but we promise it's for your own good."

Pip stopped a few steps behind Remnaut and Dr. Thorn once he saw the glass doors then blocked him from the taxi that was ready to allow him access freedom, but the emotion in his eyes was remorse, not happiness.

"Dr. Thorn, it's come to my understanding that my episode killed 30 students and two teachers...I believe someone as horrible as me shouldn't deserve peace of mind, regardless of my mental stability, I should have held on just a while longer." A lump massed in his throat, preventing further opinions to be voiced, giving the two time to walk back to Pip. Surprisingly, Remnaut was the one who comforted him, and this brought a smile to Dr. Thorn's face. "Pip...this isn't something you can just will away when too many outside forces are crashing down on the very things that helped you through your life for so long. I'm not saying the outburst was right, but was not entirely your fault either, so please don't hang yourself with this, alright?"

He just nodded, realizing that arguing with these two never ended in his favour; the sudden clap of hands jerked Pip and Remnaut out of the pool of self loathing that was forming around them and towards the now opened doors.

"Now then Pip Pirrip, are you ready to return to the outside world?" Dr. Thorn asked with mock suspense, gesturing to the taxi he saw before, his things were being loaded in the trunk.

No. I'm not ready.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," Pip gested lightly as walked out with the doctor.

"I'm glad to hear! Say, I have someone back down in South Park you should get in contact with, my son Damien. He's a few years older than you, but I'm sure it'd be nice to have a contact that isn't your parents."

Damien? Ha...

"He's your son? Hmm, I was friends with him in elementary school...I seriously doubt he'd remember me."

"Oh you'd be surprised, his memory is rather...vivid." Dr. Thorn twisted a small gold ring that hugged her index finger with a forced smile; a new air of thick depression filled the void between them as Pip got inside the car and closed the door. Rolling the window up, he clearly heard her next words during the entire ride back to South Park.

"May God have mercy on your soul Pip, for you will find none here nor anywhere you go."

three months later

Two hours, nine minutes and thirty five seconds left until the anniversary of the accident and Pip was alredy stone cold drunk.

Lazily he tried to bat away his cats, but to them he was a portable pillow, and since he honestly could give a shit about anything right now, Pip just groaned weakly. Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and Stan were the only ones who got in contact with the englishmen since he's gotten back, but he couldn't exactly say he himself gave any effort to find his old friends, lately he's lost the compacity to care about those sorts of thing; not having much need for something as fragile as friendship hasn't bothered Pip, which was a good thing since he ruined all chance of gaining it again by becoming a hermit.

"Oi you stupid cat, get off of the remote," he complained weakly, but to no avail as the creature flicked her tail at Pip's nose, making him chuckle lightly. It was strange at first, having all these cats appear one by one from God knows where, but after a month it became so common place he learned how to ignore it enough so it wouldn't be much of a problem; each one prowled liked it owned the place, and even if they actually did it would've have been a very impressive feet, seeing how his apartment was completely worthless. Sighing loudly Pip rolled over on his stomach, smirking slightly at the annoyed mewls that echoed around each movement he made. "It's your problem, not mine..."

He rested his head on one of the tattered pillows, finally able to get some sleep since the mexican couple down below had split up last week. A loud collective hiss from all of the cats cause him to immediatly lift his head up, raising an eyebrow at them. "What's your guys problem?"

"I do believe they're warning you."

Pip shot up from the couch and turned to find the source of the voice, but what he saw only lowered his defenses and allowed confusion to take over.

"...Damien? What's going on, why are you here?"

Damien was sitting on the windowsil of his fifth story apartment with a indifferent expression on his features, but instead of looking at Pip he chose to stare at the street below. "You always were annoying for a human, but still, you helped me out when we were young." Nothing was making sense, and constant rumble from the cats wasn't helping Pip's thought process at all.

"Damien you can start making sense at any time you know," he tried to defuse the tension with a light gest, but with the beady eyes of the cats in the back room stuck on his every movement Pip made was forcing him to have a hard time making his joke sound solid. Damien was quiet for a few more moments before glaring over at the englishmen with usual glowing red eyes, causing a slight shiver go down his spine. "You honestly thought you survived that fire? It was too big and too fast, granted it didn't look like you wanted out...an eye for an eye."

Impossible.

"...S-so...you're saying that I..."

"Pip Pirrip died in that fire three years ago, I just saved his body."


End file.
